


"Steve"

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nie piszę wierszy, Poetry, ale to było za mocne, poem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Wiersz napisany chwilę po Infinity War.





	"Steve"

Korozja umysłu ma zimny posmak metalu  
jest skrzypieniem śniegu i ciężarem broni  
To nie pierwszy raz  
Gdy rozpadam się w szczęku karabinów  
Gdy mówiłem nie ma śmierci, ty jesteś  
To nie pierwszy raz  
Gdy jesteśmy tak blisko, by nie spaść  
a stopa nie może znaleźć oparcia  
W tej zdradliwej, kuszącej frazie  
Przyszłość  
Przez wyższe dobro, miałem ochotę  
wydłubać sobie oczy  
lód pod butami się skruszył, zamilkłem  
To nie pierwszy raz  
Gdy posyłałem naboje, ucisz nadzieję  
Oni rzucali trupom chleb, ratunek  
Idea przyświeca znajdowaniu prawdy  
o trupach we własnej szafie  
To nie pierwszy raz  
Gdy mam jeden świat do uratowania  
Ma ciało i duszę, jest tutaj, obok  
To nie pierwszy raz  
Gdy wszystko naokoło upada,  
Pył przykrywa powieki, ale ja widzę  
Mój świat stoi, strach w oczach  
Jestem spokojny  
Choć to nie pierwszy raz  
Gdy nie zdążyliśmy się pożegnać


End file.
